1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation control system for performing a proper control operation based on a judgment as to whether a power cord having a predetermined rating range is connected, and an image forming apparatus for use in the operation control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed a power supply control system for supplying, to an electrical apparatus, an electric power conforming to a rating. As an example of the power supply control system, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-160462 proposes, for instance, an arrangement that in response to insertion of a power plug into an inlet of a power supply device, the power supply device reads out power source information from a power source information barcode attached to the power plug, and the power supply device is operative to prohibit power supply to an electrical apparatus if the power supply does not conform to the rating of an electrical apparatus.
In the above power supply control system, the electrical apparatus is usable after proper power supply from the power supply device to the electrical apparatus is secured. However, the power source information barcode is attached to an electrode of the power plug. A barcode reader provided on the power supply device reads out the power source information in contact with the barcode attached to the power plug. Accordingly, the insulating performance of the power plug is poor, which needs further improvement in securing a normal operation of the power plug. Also, the above power supply control system is designed to control power supply between the power supply device and the electrical apparatus which is operated by power supply from the power supply device, and is not designed to perform a control operation based on a judgment as to whether the rating of the electrical apparatus and the rating of a power cord to be connected to the electrical apparatus conform to each other.